<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Rose's Thorn by Infinite_Volume</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992591">A Rose's Thorn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Volume/pseuds/Infinite_Volume'>Infinite_Volume</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rosa's Growing Sphere of Influence [COMMISSIONED SERIES] [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, Big Butt, Blushing, Breathplay, Breeding, Choking, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Condoms, Couch Sex, Cum Inflation, Deepthroating, Escort, Escort Service, F/F, First Person, Futanari, Huge - Freeform, Huge Breasts, Insemination, Large Cock, Masturbation, Moaning, Moral Degeneration, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Precum, Pregnancy, Prostitution, Shemale, Squirting, abdominal bulge, bimbo, blowjob, cumflation, excessive cum, huge ass, human condom, hyper, hyper cock, latina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:55:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Volume/pseuds/Infinite_Volume</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A young lady by the name of Eve decides to call an escort service to find the hottest date she can. While she expects someone beautiful to show up at her door, she ends up being wholly unprepared to deal with the bombshell that arrives the following night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rosa's Growing Sphere of Influence [COMMISSIONED SERIES] [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>204</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Rose's Thorn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first work in a series exploring the sexual exploits of the commissioner's character: Rosa Salina.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You can never fully prepare for the turns your life will take. People might think they can, or that they've been able to in the past, but that's just because life hasn't thrown that one, truly challenging curveball at them yet – the one that slips straight down the alley and strikes them out.</p>
<p>How can things get away from them so quickly? Really, it doesn't matter what the reason is that it all comes undone. It certainly didn't matter for me. Hardly anything from back then matters any longer. The only thing that matters to me now is Rosa.</p><hr/>
<p>I guess the universe set things in motion while I was in my apartment. I was lounging in some pink négligée, obsessing over my hair in a mirror stand in my bathroom. My curls were perfect; my stylist had made sure to that. To preserve her masterful work, I had to scrunch them up in a bun on the top of my head. Too much moving around in bed that night would leave me all frizzy. I couldn't have that tomorrow.</p>
<p>
  <em>Bzzzzzzt! Bzzzzzzzzzzt!</em>
</p>
<p>"Whos…?"</p>
<p>Ugh - it was that bitch Kay from the office, calling my phone. It took enough energy playing nice with her at work; I hardly had any left to spare on her in the half hour before I laid my head down to rest. Unfortunately, I knew all too well that choosing now to not pick up would just mean she'd talk my ear off even more tomorrow. My phone continued to vibrate as I weighed the options in my mind.</p>
<p>Letting out a sigh, I reached over to answer.</p>
<p>I should have never picked up.</p>
<p>I paused for a moment, reluctant to say the first words. Perhaps unsurprisingly, I ended up caving in and talking first too.</p>
<p>"Hello, Kay…"</p>
<p>"Eve! <em>Oh. My. God.</em>"</p>
<p>That was it. That shrill, harpy-like voice. I hated it so much.</p>
<p>"Eve, I am <em>sooooooooo </em>excited for tomorrow night's party! I just got my hair done!"</p>
<p>"Yeah," I chuckled, "so did I."</p>
<p>"Hey, who are you bringing?"</p>
<p>"I was planning on going alone."</p>
<p>"<em>Whaaaaaaaaaat?</em>" Kay's nasaly, valley-girl manner of speaking made every vibration coming through my phone sound like torture. "Well, I guess that's not too surprising. You're not exactly the kind of irresistible gal <em>I </em>am."</p>
<p>"<em>Here it comes…</em>" I thought as I rolled my eyes.</p>
<p>"My date is a total stud. I met him at the gym - you should have seen this guy's muscles." Kay's girlish giggles assaulted my eardrums. "I asked him how much weight he could bench, and then he offered to bench press <em>me! </em>He picked me up like I was made out of air. Anyway - I'll be wrapped around those big strong muscles next time you see me. Try not to get jealooooooous!"</p>
<p>
  <em>Beep.</em>
</p>
<p>That vapid slut was always trying to get under my skin. She was absolutely unbearable. Everything was always about comparisons, and about trying to put me down. She thought she had the hottest date to the party? She thought she’d be able to rub her boytoy’s figure in my face?</p>
<p>Fat fucking chance.</p>
<p>I abandoned my haircare routine and went to the kitchen counter where I’d left my purse. After fishing out my date book, I flipped to a number a friend of mine had given me for an escort agency she’d used when she was last invited to a big press event. I hadn’t been there to witness it, but apparently her date was the most drop-dead gorgeous hunk of meat she’d ever laid eyes on. I wasn’t normally the kind of person to go calling for an escort, not for any situation, but now seemed as good a time as any to make use of this phone number that had been sitting unused in my purse for the better half of a year. If the guys at this agency are even half as good as my friend made them out to be, Kay would probably be weeping all night about how inferior her fuckboy of a date would look like in comparison.</p>
<p>“Hello,” the voice on the receiving end of that phone number greeted. “You’ve reached Flowering Escorts - my name is Chrissy. How can I help you?”</p>
<p>“Hi, I wanted to book an escort for tomorrow night, at 9:00PM. Do you have anyone available?”</p>
<p>“Of course - can I ask for the purpose of matching you with one of our escorts, what are your sexual preferences?”</p>
<p>“I can go for anyone, honestly - man, woman, whatever. I’ll be taking them to a late-night fundraising party for my work, so they’ll need to be classy too. Who’s your highest-end option?”</p>
<p>“Bisexual, are we? Well, that keeps a lot of interesting options open for you, but if you really are interested in ‘high-end,’ we’ve gotten the most overwhelmingly positive feedback from Rosa. She’s 26, about 5’5”, latina-”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah,” I cut her off. “Sounds good.” I wasn’t really all that interested in the details of the girl I’d be going out with; just knowing she was touted as this agency’s top-rated partner was good enough for me.</p>
<p>“But ma’am, I haven’t finished. There’s-”</p>
<p>“Look, don’t worry about it. I know it’s your job to make a sale, but I was pretty much already sold by the time I was finished dialing. I’m not even looking to use them for sex - I just need an accessory to hang off my arm for the night.”</p>
<p>“A-alright then.”</p>
<p>The receptionist sounded to have given up on selling this ‘Rosa’ character to me. As I think back on this now, maybe I should have listened to what she had to say. From then on, the remainder of the phone call was about the details of my payment, where to meet the agent, and what the terms of my contract with them were.</p>
<p>The cost was no big thing to me – the portion of salary that I set aside as a leisure-fund every month was more than enough to cover it. I had to give the receptionist my home address, as Rosa would be coming by before the party so that we could leave my home and arrive at the venue together. For 24 hours, starting at 6:00PM the night of the event until 6:00PM the following calendar day, Rosa was mine to order as I pleased. I had figured we’d just spend the night and I’d send her home to enjoy a work-free day after the single night I needed her.</p>
<p>Oh, how wrong I was.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>Ding-dong!</em>
</p>
<p>“Aah, that must be her,” the sound of my apartment’s doorbell told me.</p>
<p>I glanced at the clock in my bathroom. It was six, just as the receptionist and I had arranged. I wasn’t exactly surprised by the punctuality of my date’s arrival, but I’d be lying if I said it wasn’t slightly inconvenient that they didn’t show up a tiny bit late. Due to some freak car troubles, I was running a little behind on my preparations for the evening. I hadn’t even showered or gotten into my new dress yet, let alone put on my makeup. I debated opening the door just to ask her to come back in an hour but, really, how rude would that have been? To make this poor gal walk all the way to my room and send her away again?</p>
<p><em>“She’s an escort</em>,” I thought. “<em>She probably won’t mind that I take a shower while she’s here.</em>”</p>
<p>I shouted: “I’ll be right there!”</p>
<p>Looking embarrassingly all-too frumpy to meet the best escort her company could send, I opened the door anyway.</p>
<p>“Good evening – Eve, is it?”</p>
<p><em>“Dear God…”</em> My heart sank in my chest. “<em>What the hell am I about to invite into my home?</em>”</p>
<p>Yes. Yes, yes, yes. This is exactly what I was looking for. This girl was a bombshell – an absolute babe. There wasn’t any conceivable way Kay wouldn’t cry herself to sleep tonight after I was done stealing all of the attention away from her and her date. I was <em>expecting</em> this woman to come knocking on my door, looking beautiful enough to fit her place as the one who topped the recommended list at the country’s best escort agency, and I was still taken aback by how magically alluring she was.</p>
<p>Her chocolate-colored hair swept over to one side of her head in the most voluminous and elegant waves I had ever seen. Even having had my hair done just yesterday, mine seemed limp and lifeless in comparison to the radiant sheen that defined hers. Right above one ear, on the side of her head with her hair swept away, she had a flower blossom to symbolize her namesake: a beautiful red rose. Perfectly mature, yet without any damage or blemishes whatsoever. It was, quite literally, just accessory to her even more stunningly gorgeous face – as though she took the name “Rosa” not just as in homage to what she put in her hair, but to suggest that she were the very embodiment of the rose’s allure. Plump, luscious lips; soft, rosy cheeks and sharp, green eyes that felt at the time to peer straight into my soul – exposing all the lust I immediately had for this stranger and making it as easy to read as a shopping list.</p>
<p>I must have stood there in a stupor, looking up at and studying her face, for more than just an awkward second. She started down at me, smirked knowingly after a short while, and invited herself into my home.</p>
<p>“So, where should I put my bag? I assume it’ll be a while until we leave for the event.”</p>
<p>She slipped a handbag off of her shoulder and held it in her hand, looking around for a place to set it while no-doubt also judging my living room.</p>
<p>“I-I’ll take that for you,” I stammered, still trying to get ahold of myself.</p>
<p>What the hell was I doing – taking the handbag of an escort I hired as if I were their maid? Truly, I wasn’t as mentally prepared for this as I thought I’d be.</p>
<p>“So,” I tried to explain as I walked to the kitchen counter to place my very expensive guest’s probably very expensive handbag, “I still need to shower and dress before I leave. You can just – uh…Just hang out in here.”</p>
<p>Even with my back to her I was having trouble keeping my composure. It was difficult to get the image of her intimidating beauty out of my head. Just the thought of it made something in my chest flutter.</p>
<p>“Are you sure? I’ve already been paid for the entire night – is there, perhaps, anything I can help you with as you prepare to go out?”</p>
<p>“N-no, you can just sit down on the couch. Or, uh – do whatever you’d like. I don’t know.”</p>
<p>“Do whatever I’d like?” Rosa sought to reconfirm my orders.</p>
<p>“Yeah, just do whatever you want in here until I’m ready. Really.”</p>
<p>There were only two and a half more hours until we’d have to leave in order to arrive on time, but I didn’t want to cut it too close. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.</p>
<p>“<em>You can do this, Eve. This is exactly what you ordered last night. You planned this.</em>”</p>
<p>The pep talk helped a little – not that much, but a little. I started for the hallway leading to my bedroom and the attached bath, glancing over my shoulder once to check back on this ‘Rosa’ person. She was facing the other way, squatting down to seat herself on my wide corner-sofa. Even with just the micro-second’s glance I made, the perfectly round shape of her toned ass imprinted itself on me like ink on paper. How does anyone get curves like that? Even in the loose-fitting fabric of her sparkly red dress, the bulbous profiles of each cheek were clear to see. Her butt and her hips had to have been maybe even twice as wide as her waist. I was too meek and startled to get a full view back at the door but, based on everything I took in at that moment, she looked to have a textbook bimbo body. The muscle defined on her inner thigh, revealed by a slit in her skirt as the was about to sit down, showed that she had more than just fat on her – she must have quite a bit of muscle, too.</p>
<p>There, again, I was obsessing over the tiniest little glimpse of this woman. I shook my head and strode quickly to the bathroom. When I got inside, I hastily and clumsily closed the door behind me, leaning my back against it and sighing a heavy sigh. How was walking across a hallway that exhausting? I felt as though I didn’t have any breath left in me.</p>
<p>What was I going to do the rest of the night if this is what Rosa did to me in less than a minute?</p>
<p>“<em>I must be delirious – I’ve gotta blow off some steam. I have more than enough time for this.</em>”</p>
<p>I shuffled my sweatpants off and held a few fingers to my underwear. I could feel the moisture before I even put my hand to the cloth.</p>
<p>“<em>Fuck…</em>”</p>
<p>The slightest touch to my clit felt better than it had in a long while. I circled it with my middle and index fingers, pressing down on occasion with some extra pressure to keep things interesting. As my one hand worked downstairs, I slipped the other underneath my baggy white tee and groped myself. Why did it feel so good right now? Was I really that horny without even realizing it today?</p>
<p>Gradually, I started to work a few fingers into myself. As I probed deeper and deeper with my two fingers, I slid down the door and onto the spotless tile floor. I rubbed my favorite spots the same way I always do, getting rougher with my breasts while my breathing got deeper. I kept working at myself, pressing and rubbing and groping and pinching, but…</p>
<p>It felt odd to think this way at first, but nothing I did felt quite the way my body craved right then and there. I must have been at it for 3, maybe 5 minutes, but I just couldn’t get myself to finish. Normally, when I’m real determined, I can force myself to cum within a minute or two using just my fingers. I know my way around my body, and I know just how to treat it when I need to rub one out quickly. Today? I just couldn’t.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the most anxiety-inducing thought popped into my head. I didn’t want to accept it at first but, no matter how much I tried to push it out, it kept coming back:</p>
<p>“<em>I’ve already paid for an escort tonight…</em>”</p>
<p>Biting my lip, I got up on wobbly legs to open my bathroom door back up again. By this point, my sweatpants were already bunched up in a ball on the floor, sitting partially in a puddle of my own dampness. I decided to just leave them there; they weren’t going to stay on for long anyway.</p>
<p>“Rosa?” I called as I opened the door. “Can you help me with something?</p>
<p>“<em>Mmmh…</em>”</p>
<p>I could hear something in the living room – like Rosa was moaning over something.</p>
<p>“Rosa?” I called out again. “I’ve got something for y–Oh my…”</p>
<p>What had I just walked in to? At the time, I could hardly process it. Had I really not noticed when she walked in? It was so big now – how could I have missed it when she walked into my home?</p>
<p>There, over the back of my sofa, I could see the head of a cock that must have been as thick at my arm. No – maybe even thicker. The top of Rosa’s hair was just barely visible from where I was standing – she must have been slouched pretty deeply in her seat. Beyond the tip of her head – still coated in that lovely brown hair that confirmed it was still Rosa – was her mind-vexingly large penis pointed straight into the air.</p>
<p>“Rosa?!”</p>
<p>“Mhmm – yes?”</p>
<p>“W-what are you doing?”</p>
<p>“You did tell me that I could do whatever I’d like while I waited for you. My poor balls were a little swollen from the drive here, so I thought now would be a good time to relieve myself.”</p>
<p>“<em>Her </em>balls<em>?</em>” I thought.</p>
<p>“Would you be a dear and bring me my purse?” Rosa moaned in pleasure as I saw her head press back against her seat. “I’m just about ready.”</p>
<p>“Ready for what?”</p>
<p>“Well, would you rather I make a mess or keep it clean?”</p>
<p>I could feel my face getting warm, reddening and filling with blood. As if this woman’s suggestions had some sort of supernatural power of suggestion over me – halting all the thoughts I might have in my head about asking her to stop – I grabbed her purse from the counter next to me and nervously walked it over to her. The closer I got, the more of the scene beyond my indulgent leather couch came into view.</p>
<p>Come to think of it, I had been so preoccupied with her face at the door, and her backside as I walked off to my bathroom, that I never even thought to take in the full form of her body. Maybe that was for the better – I may have fainted at the door had I overloaded my senses with any more at that moment in time. The first things to come into view as I approached Rosa from behind, apart from more and more cock, were the two hefty orbs at her rod’s base. Her legs were spread wide open, ass hanging off the seat, balls dangling heavily in the space between her thighs. She had pulled the skirt of her dress up to her waist, revealing everything underneath that I had been completely oblivious to not minutes earlier.</p>
<p>How could I have been so unobservant as to miss a kit like that? She was absolutely massive! All told, her cock must have been somewhere close to 2 feet in length! I had thought she must be doing some crazy contortion just to get the glans of her cock up above the backrest, but when I got close enough to see it all I realized that she hardly even had to keep her butt level with the seat to make her cock visible from where she was laying. Hell – she probably could have even let her waist sink a little bit, and I would have still been able to see it. I’d never seen or heard or a dick that big before – not in my wildest imagination could flesh be given that form. She was no pencil-dick either; again, not only was her cock wider than my arm, but it was tapered in such a way that its width near the center reached a diameter better comparable to my calves than to my arm. What does she do with such a thing? That’s what I wondered in a hazed stupor, likely drooling as I stared cock-drunk at Rosa work her spit-soaked tumescence.</p>
<p>“Well – are you gonna hand me what’s in my purse, or are you cleaning up afterwards?”</p>
<p>“W-what do you need from it?”</p>
<p>I could feel my heart bumping against my chest like it was going to explode.</p>
<p>“You’ll know when you find it. <em>Mh hmm-hm~</em>.” Rosa’s wry giggling really stuck in me. She must have really enjoying having me there to toy with.</p>
<p>I looked down at the contents of her purse. She was right; the second I opened it up to search for whatever it was she wanted, I knew which item it had to have been. A folding pack of condoms – more than 10, it seemed. The shiny, metallic-red shine on the packaging matched the color of both her dress and her purse. I took extra time to feel my thumb around the outline of the unwrapped condom’s latex ring. It was so big. I could have unwrapped it and used it as a wrist bangle.</p>
<p>“<em>Ooooooh, fuck – </em>you’re less than a minute away from having a big white stain on your carpet<em>.</em>” Rosa bit her lip. The sly smile on her face warped with a transparent desire to cum right now. She must have been imagining what it would be like to blow her load all over my floor, painting the walls, and ruining my jacket that I had hung by the door. It was at least a good 6 feet away from her, but I saw her glance at it from across the room as the stroked her tool. I had no doubt that she’d aim her spewing cock right at it the second she came to orgasm if she didn’t have this condom on her. For someone with a cock longer than my torso, I had no doubt she’d be able to send her shot all the way to the opposite wall.</p>
<p>“Are you gonna keep standing there,” Rosa grunted at me, snapping me out of my sick daydream. “Put it on me<em>.</em>”</p>
<p>“Me? P-put it on…you?”</p>
<p>“Don’t you want to?”</p>
<p>She looked over her shoulder and, eyes beckoning me closer. She brought and held both hands to the base of her cock – squeezed it tight, and started to pump her hips up. The noise – God, the noise. The slimy, squelching noise of air pockets sliding past her lubricated fingers and rock-hard cock. I took a deep breath, clutching the pack of condoms tightly in my hands, and tip-toed closer to the beast pointed at my ceiling.</p>
<p>The short, maybe 4-foot journey felt like a mile. As I got to see more of her body from beyond the backing of the couch, my heartrate rose higher and higher. How hadn’t I seen her tits, either? Fuck – they were huge! What was with this woman and her insanely over-sized body parts? My last boyfriend? His cock was maybe the length of my hand, base to the tip of my middle finger. Rosa? Shoulder to fingers. Her tits? They were bigger than my head, each! Consistent with the classic bimbo roundness of her ass, her breasts were perfectly round – unbelievably so for breasts of that size. Her nipples pointed out straight, round and large, and beautifully pink against the contrast of her flawless, milk-coffee toned skin. Catching me staring, she relieved a slimy hand from her cock to grope herself. Her elbow squeezed into one tit, which molded enticingly round it, enveloping it in what was no doubt a warm and comforting hold. Her other tit, which she grabbed onto by its fat, protruding nipple, she worked like she was milking a cow. She handled herself roughly. Whether that was for own pleasure, or for the entertainment of her one-woman audience, I’m still not sure. My eyes were fixated on her masterful display of self-pleasure the entire time as I circled around to facing her head-on, staring the shotgun straight down the barrel.</p>
<p>“On your knees,” she ordered. “I love it when a cute little thing ling you has to reach above her head just to unroll the condom.”</p>
<p>Again, I followed orders. Not only did I follow orders, but I took initiative. I was dripping wet at this point; now only was I bursting with pent-up sexual energy from my time unsuccessfully jilling of on the bathroom tile, but also from taking in this beastly, raw cock twitching and spasming in my living room. Rosa acted like she owned the place.</p>
<p>For that night, she absolutely did.</p>
<p>I had practically invited her to.</p>
<p>Failing to fall calmly to my knees, I fell forward, face-first, into Rosa’s lap instead. The paralytic, brain-frying fantasy my mind had been chugging away at imagining had exhausted my ability to restrain myself. Even less than a bitch – like an escort myself, I threw myself onto the broad underside of Rosa’s fat shemale cock. My cheek conducted its overwhelming heat, warming my face beyond the embarrassingly flush redness she’d afflicted me with since I first laid eyes on her. It was pressed right up against me. I could feel her pulse through her cock. Somehow, I still felt the need to get even closer.</p>
<p>I cupped my lips around as much of Rosa’s awe-inspiring shaft as I could fit in my mouth. I slobbered all over it, letting spit and drool coat her cock, my lips, and my breasts as I worked her shaft up and down.</p>
<p>“O-ho – someone’s finally come around.” She laughed, like this was exactly what she had been planning the second she invited herself into my home.</p>
<p>Maybe she’d been planning like this ever since getting the call that she’d be under my employ for the night. Maybe, just maybe, I wasn’t anything special; I was just one of countless clients turned sluts for her. Maybe she did this every night. The confidence she oozed certainly suggested it as a strong possibility.</p>
<p>“Are you going to get the condom on now, or are you just <em>really</em> excited to have cum all over your back?”</p>
<p>I dropped back down to my knees, staring up at her while the scent of her heaving, melon-sized testicles infiltrated my lungs. She might have coaxed me into being her nightly plaything, but I still had agency. I knew what I wanted; granted, what I wanted at that moment compared to what I wanted an hour prior were now to wildly different things. She’d somehow, almost magically, brainwashed me into being a cock-hungry slut. Now that I was that cock-hungry slut, I had a hunger to sate. I wasn’t going to be satiated by simply wrapping a sleeve around her wonderful, beautiful, mouthwatering dick – to let her seed squirt out into and be wasted in what amounted to a latex garbage bag. To hell with these condoms.</p>
<p>I threw her condoms across the room. Far enough away that neither of us could reach then any longer. I could feel my throbbing pulse so loudly and intensely that my heart might as well have crept its way into my skull. I was afflicted with a shortness of breath that left me panting and dizzy; I had been so preoccupied with sucking down on Rosa’s cock that I’d stopped breathing in air. I was so enamored with her now – so enamored with her enormous fucking dick – that I felt just as reliant on her as I am reliant on oxygen. I needed to experience everything about her. I needed to feel her inside of me – in every way possible.</p>
<p>As I stared in her eyes, my vision blurred and feeling so lightheaded that I might collapse, I told Rosa how I really felt. It only took a few simple words.</p>
<p>“<em>I’m</em> your condom now.”</p>
<p>I couldn’t hold back any longer. As Rosa’s new flesh condom, I took quickly and eagerly to my self-appointed duties by gripping her tumescent pole and pulling it down to my mouth. I opened as wide as I possibly could, curling my slut lips into an “O” and licking them vigorously with my tongue. As her baseball-sized glans hung just centimeters above my thrashing tongue, I was able to get my first taste of the fluid I was born to carry: a glistening dollop of her gooey precum. An appetizer for the main course. It fell onto my lips delicately, and I slurped it down like it was the elixir of life. It tasted so sweet – satisfying the deepest, deepest desire that I didn’t know I ever had. It got all over my mouth, dripping down my cheeks and making my face sparkle in the light of my well-lit living room.</p>
<p>Rosa was enjoying this. I saw her grinning. I’d fallen right into the role she wanted me in, a slave to her irresistible shemale dick. She was done having to use her own two hands to jack herself off tonight – maybe done with that forever, if I were to have any say in the matter.</p>
<p>“Thaaaaaat’s right,” she cooed, “you know how to treat that thing. I’ll admit – I just love your enthusiasm. I’ve never had a living condom before. Show me how a condom treats its owner.”</p>
<p>She scooted forward on her seat, shoving the tip of her penis against my open mouth. I felt a wave of heat shoot through me, shaking me to my core and making me even wetter than before. Rosa’s cock was right up against me. I was so excited. I was, truly, like a condom – sitting at the tip of her pole, ready to be unraveled around her. No longer did I rely on the slow drip of seminal fluid from her oozing tool; I could drink directly from the head of the fountain now. Her balls seemed to be ramping up production, pouring pre into my mouth, filling my cheeks, spattering across my chest and onto the floor. A feeling not unlike instinct prompted me to push my mouth forward, to lodge her glans deep inside my throat. My inner voice screamed at me, demanding I get her so deep down my neck that I couldn’t breathe. All I could do was obey – give in to my carnal, animal desires.</p>
<p>As my wet, puckered lips slid past Rosa’s tan, veined cockflesh, the room was filled with the sounds of me so greedily shoving her meat down my throat. I fought past the reflex to gag, but that still left many other noises to make up the cornucopia of lewd, immodest sounds ringing in my ear and no doubt confusing the neighbors I shared connecting walls with. Soon enough, I could feel Rosa breaching the back of my mouth, pushing past the my throat and deeper down toward my stomach. The entire length of my neck was distended with her throbbing tumescence. I could feel the broad, squishy underside of her cock as I massaged it down my neck with both hands. I could block off the stream of pre to my belly by pressing two thumbs against her cumvein, like putting a kink in a garden hose to stop the flow of water. When I released, a rush of it barreled down my gut. I could feel a bulge forming at my abdomen. I was carrying so much of Rosa’s fluid, just like the condom I was, and as far as I could tell she hadn’t even cum yet. She was a factory for her own lubricant. Despite the fact that I shoved a foot of dick down my throat by crawling forward on my hands and knees with my mouth stretched open, there was so much thick, slippery precum coating my insides that a good jiggle of Rosa’s hips could have shaken me loose. I was a discardable little cumsock – a wearable accessory to someone so, so much more than me.</p>
<p>I could start to feel my consciousness fading. The world around me was starting to go dark, no doubt due to oxygen deprivation. I felt at peace, though. More than any other position or circumstance I could have ever found myself in, being wrapped around Rosa’s glorious rod calmed every worry and anxiety in me. She must have noticed the laziness in my eyes, or the fact that I stopped crawling forward to swallow more dick. Maybe it was my slowing heartrate. Whatever it was, the next thing I knew I had Rosa’s hands on either side of my head, pulling me inch by inch off of her twitching penis. A vulgar ‘<em>pop!</em>’ shot through my ears as her glans finally passed my lips. Rosa could effortlessly jerk my body wherever it pleased her. I was a ragdoll for my queen to manipulate how she wished. I felt safe in her strong arms.</p>
<p>With my head still in her hands, Rosa pulled my face up to hers. The beautiful countenance that started this all – the perfect features that had me so enamored the moment I laid eyes on her – started to come into focus. It was a gradual process. As my gasping and panting stabilized into a more normal breathing pattern, I could make out the sharp shape of her piercing eyes. She wiped the tears out of mine with her thumbs, and I could see it all again. She smiled in that confident, self-assured way that I’ve know her to do in the short, short time I’ve come to know her. She spoke softly to me, saying what she said in a very calm, matter-of-fact tone, almost as if she were scolding me for getting too carried away.</p>
<p>“I can’t have my condom filling up on precum before I throw it away.”</p>
<p>Rosa then leaned in to kiss me on the cheek. Her red lipstick was stamped onto me like a brand of ownership. She lifted me up by my pits, making me feel utterly weightless. After laying me down to rest against her enormous chest, she pulled me in tightly with a one-armed hug. Then, lifting one of her hands from my body and as I felt her heartbeat against mine, something wet and firm slapped against my back. I couldn’t see it from my current view into the deep and pillowy valley of Rosa’s cleavage, but there wasn’t any mistaking what had just stricken me. I could feel its slimy length all the way up to my shoulders. I slid further down her chest a little, stopping when our thighs touched against one another’s. From there, I could feel the warmth of her throbbing cock wafting up to my undercarriage. My aching cunt oozed over the base of her shaft.</p>
<p>“I want to hear you say it,” Rosa stared down at me and said. “Tell me that you want it.”</p>
<p>“I…”</p>
<p>I choked on my breath, struggling to say the words. My heart felt as though it was about to explode. I’d never wanted anything so badly in my entire life. It had been literally torn out of me just moments before – my throat still felt so tragically empty. My body felt incomplete without it, shaking like a newborn calf. The warmth of Rosa’s dick grew hotter and hotter, like a fire set upon my loins. It was driving me so mad that I feared I’d not actually be able to tell her that I needed it. I needed Rosa to fuck me ragged…to treat me like her personal pocket pussy. I wanted her fucking monster dick in me so deep in me that I could taste it. I wanted her to reshape my insides.</p>
<p>“P-phu…Please…” I gasped.</p>
<p>“Hmm?”</p>
<p>“Phuleese fuck me…”</p>
<p>I could feel the last of my energy draining out of me as I finally said the words. It took everything just to vocalize my desires. Rosa ran her fingers through my hair, as if to comfort me, and whispered into my ears the most exciting thing I could have possibly heard in that moment:</p>
<p>“Anything for favorite new client.”</p>
<p>What went down next seemed to happen in a haze. With rehearsed deftness – the kind that told me this wasn’t the first time Rosa had fucked someone in this exact position – hoisted me up and slammed me down onto her readied shaft with all the care and delicacy one uses on a single-use pocket-pussy. Before I could even process the feeling of her thick glans breaching the entrance my tingling box, Rosa had me skewered on her entire horse-like erection. I was hilted. My labia kissed Rosa’s pubic mound, 2 feet of thick shemale cock pouring precum into my womb.</p>
<p>My cunt didn’t have anywhere hear the twenty-something inches of capacity Rosa’s glorious tool needed, so it made its own room. Instead of bottoming out in me, she redefined the “bottom” of my insides. I could feel something hard and twitching punch up through my abdomen and stop between my breasts. I looked down, teary-eyed and breathless, to see that my body really had been turned into Rosa’s condom. The skin and flesh of my stomach bulged up from my midsection and up between my tits. The shape of her glans was unmistakable to me – Rosa’s cock had pushed my womb all the way up to out in front of my chest. My sense of touched lagged behind my brain’s ability to process what had just happened to me. All of a sudden, I felt my entire body erupt into a trembling orgasm. I clenched down reflexively on her generous fuck-stick, shaking it around as I shook violently from the pleasure. I moaned and screamed in my mind-numbing state of ecstasy, announcing to everyone in my building that I’d been claimed for Rosa. My pussy would never be the same. It’d never be satisfied by anyone else. I’d never want to leave my personal heaven, seated upon her gut-punching cock.</p>
<p>“<em>Sshhhhhhh…</em>” Rosa scolded me, pulling my head back into her chest to muffle my song of lust. “I still need to have <em>my</em> fun. Hold on tight now.”</p>
<p>The sensation inside my cunt shifted entirely then. Instead of quivering around Rosa’s statuesque cum-cannon, I could start to feel the folds of my love tunnel push about as her dick pumped up and down. She may have started gentle, but even her slow movements felt a hundred times better than her staying still inside of me. The feeling of every point of contact between my pussy and her wonderful erection was more intense. The next of my innumerable orgasms came from her thrusting, and I lost control and sprayed my juices all over Rosa’s lap. That was my first squirting orgasm, now seeping into my couch.</p>
<p>Rosa’s hips pumped faster and faster, rushing quickly to their peak speed. Every time I felt the tip of her thing punch the end of my womb, I came again. We kept going for what felt like an eternity. When would she finally cum? How much stamina does this fucking beast have? How lucky could I possibly get? I was drowning in a pool of ecstasy as an actual pool of her precum sloshed around in me. To match the gallon of pre that I’d swallowed earlier, a sizable glut was accumulating in my box. The bulge her cock formed in my torso started softening and rounding out as I filled with Rosa’s clear, sticky, viscous goo. The faster she thrust, the faster I could feel myself filling up; not to mention, the more precum she spewed out into me, the less friction she had to overcome with every thrust.</p>
<p>Faster, faster, and faster still. Rosa could have burst through concrete with her jackhammer cock. She punched the air out my lungs before I could even replenish my stores of oxygen. I slipped towards unconsciousness again; the world around me started to go fuzzy. As everything started to darken, just before I slipped into slumber while still rocked by multiple, simultaneous orgasms, it finally came. I felt Rosa’s hands pull my thighs down as close to her own as possible. She held me there as I shook without control of a single muscle in my body, my reward traveling up to her gaped urethra.</p>
<p>My womb was immediately bloated even further beyond its distended, glove-like fit over Rosa’s cock. I was rapidly filled with her hot load. It spurted out in ropes, splashing against my insides and nudging me upwards with the force of a battering ram. I could sense her sperm flying straight into my ovaries like heat-seeking missiles. There was no question of me becoming pregnant from this. I pictured in my mind the image of my eggs being skewered by multiple of Rosa’s determined swimmers at a time, giving me twins, triplets, quadruplets and so on. Freshly inseminated, I already looked 9 months pregnant. The warmth of my belly squished against her toned abs, bloated like the condom I was meant to be, made me so, so happy. She was giving me all the cum this living condom could have ever thought possible at the time – and then some. Even when I thought she couldn’t possibly have more to give, I felt another stream of jizz shoot out into the bubble that hanged heavily from my torso. It struck against the thinly-stretched wall of flesh separating Rosa’s cumshot from my living room floor – one of a countless number of cumshots my womb was and would forever be battered by.</p>
<p>I might have been sufficient to Rosa as a sex toy, but as a condom I was clearly lacking. Like a faucet or a hose, Rosa kept pouring her seed into me. It was so much that I just couldn’t keep it inside. When my womb has been stretched to the size of two prize-winning watermelons – ovarian tubes flooded with white, tacky cum – it started flowing back down my pussy and all around Rosa’s shaft. My belly continued to swell ever-so-slightly, but I was already beyond my limits. More quickly than it could fill me up, Rosa’s freshly-brewed, steaming, hormone-laden seed spewed out from under me. Streams of white shot out from my quaking sheath, spattering all over Rosa’s legs and staining everything around us. Baby batter painted the blue walls a creamy eggshell. It clung to the clothes I’d hung by the door in fat, gluey gobs. Everything within sight was baptized in the essence of Rosa. She looked upon her work in self-satisfaction.</p>
<p>“O-hoh – Sorry babe, looks like you make a better sprinkler than a condom. Might as well swap you out for a new one.”</p>
<p>She stood up from her seat, with me still hilted on her cock. She held me against her chest as she walked. The vibrations of her shaft, still dribbling out the last of her jism and as hard as it ever had been, sent me into yet more orgasmic spasms. My body begged to see the end of this brain-crushing frenzy of sexual bliss. I just wanted to be able to enjoy the afterglow – to stop and process the lifetime of euphoria I had just experienced within mere minutes. I felt her stop, as I could feel every microscopic movement her body made, and out of the corner of my eye saw her reach inside of her purse.</p>
<p>“These ones are tried-and-tested,” she said to me tauntingly. “Seems like you just don’t live up to your title as a condom.”</p>
<p>“N-no…”</p>
<p>The sounds escaped my mouth automatically. I didn’t have to struggle to think through my ideas, or strain to vocalize my desires. I just spoke – as if my words were spoken from the deepest and truest instinct that drove my being.</p>
<p>“<em>I’m</em> your condom…”</p>
<p>Rosa cupped my cheek in her hand again, holding my head up to look her right into her mesmerizing gaze – the same as when we first met, and right before she fucked me senseless.</p>
<p>“Then we’ll have to practice lots until you become a better condom to me. Understood?”</p>
<p>My face went flush with blood, blushing like a schoolgirl talking to her crush. I drooled through my own dopey smile, still not in control of all my own muscles. I smiled even wider at the thought that Rosa might fuck my body numb all the time – that she might bless me to make this feeling an everyday occurrence.</p>
<p>“Y-yesh…”</p>
<p>“Good girl.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>